Him and Her
by Xx-Jackies-Gurl-16-xX
Summary: They had been to hell and back. Fighting to be together and to get away from them. Now he had to save her from him and everything else, together they would beat the odds and overcome all obstacles but the question is Is It Possible For Them To Be Happy?


Disclaimer: I'm only writing this once I OWN NOTHING. NOT A THING unfortunately, not Jack or Bobby (only in my dreams) so don't sue or anything I have nothing, but lint and more lint.

Chapter 1  
Jack bounded down the stairs as he got off the phone nearly knocking Booby down as he went "What the Hell Jackie Man were are you going ? " Bobby asked "Out man someone I got to go see about something ..." Jack said quickly, "Alright then be careful baby bro" Bobby liked to give Jackie his space Jack reached for the door and thought better of it " Hey Bobby, " Jack asked worriedly "Yeah Jackie " Bobby said looking up hopefully. His brother had a rough childhood and rarely depended on anybody for anything he'd been hurt too many times,

"Bobby " Jack broke down " I need your help she's hurt... he's going to kill her... I can't lose her she's my strength... I live for her... she is so important to me..."now Jackie's urgency in the matter was obvious "she means so much to me Bobby and she needs me now more then ever . " Bobby was about to say something when Jack started up again "I abandoned her once I won't do it again"

Bobby now realized that Jackie's feelings had dissolved and he was in pain "Jack who's in trouble Jack... "Bobby's voice was now filled with the same urgency Jacks was and a little bit of curiosity too because well sometimes Jack had episodes where he

Talked about people that really didn't exist "Jack are you thinking properly think man is this girl you talk about in real trouble..." "Yes Bobby she is ..." Jack sighed " I was talking on the phone with a friend from near where I used to live and he said her dad was pissed earlier tonight he got drunk got in to a bar fight wailed out and started saying that he was going to go home and beat his

Daughter to shit "Bobby shook his head "...and how come this friend was there " Jack sighed again " We all take turns watching her for safeties purposes" ... just then Angel walked into the room " whos getting beatin to shit now.." "Angel was going to help Jack with a Friend get your shit" Bobby told Angel" Bobby no guns I'm not subjecting her too that... not now... not yet... "Bobby sighed this was going to be fun all the way "yea Jack you got it no guns..."

Jack Bobby and Angel left the house and walked to where Jack was leading them Jerry was staying behind by the phone and to cover with mom "So... Jack how do you know this girl? Are you two closes? Angel asked teasingly "Leave it alone angel we've been friends for years and are sort of trying the relationship thing... and if you two corrupt her like you did me there's going to be hell to pay guys " Jack said laughing Bobby laughed with glee Jack his Jackie his little brother who had been in a bad way when he came to them was laughing and making jokes maybe this girl was good just then they heard yelling Jack looked up " Oh My God " He said " Were too late..." Jack ran towards the door yelling it took Booby awhile to figure out what he was yelling. Jack pounded on the door violently yelling something "Princess!!!!!!!!... " he yelled " Princess ? " asked Booby quizzically looking at Jack as he tried to pick the lock on the door he explained " Princess it was a nickname I gave her growing up she cant stand her own name so I gave her one to explain what she was... "he looked at Bobby " My Princess" just then the lock clicked he'd done it he'd picked the lock Bobby and Angel followed Jack upstairs to where the screams were coming from Jack lunged for the little thing curled up in the corner knowing full well who it was Bobby stood in front of them with Angel fending off the three guys that had been beating up on the girl.  
By the time they were done Bobby and Angel had laid the three guys out on the floor and were only waiting for Jack to calm down his friend " come on Princess its me you know I would never hurt you come on look at me" Jack said soothingly the

battered girl looked up " Jackie? " she said not knowing if he was real of if she was imagining things " Yeah... its me oh princess come on " he said picking her up Bobby moved to help " no Bobby don't " as Bobby moved closer he saw the pretty girl flinch Jack felt it " no princess he's not going to hurt he's with me he's going to help you like he did me..." Jack smiled fondly at Bobby they walked in to her room if you could call it that it was more like a closet with a cot Booby almost said something but thought better of it Jack continued to tell Princess what Bobby and Angel had done for him " Princess these are my brothers these are the guys that

fixed me and there going to help fix you " finally she looked up and smiled at Bobby and Angel both were stunned her smile thought Bobby it makes everything lighten up Angel wondered how she had survived this long in the place Jack had a duffel bag in hand and was going around the "room" and picking up things random pieces of clothing and property a few cds stashed under a floor board with a Mp3 player and a few boxes Bobby moved to help Jack, a hand caught him it was hers she looked up at Bobby and said " in the garage there's a ..." Jack looked up and caught Princess' gaze " a car" she gasped her look was intense she looked at Jack with a fierce fire in her eyes her strength had come back and reality hit " so Jackie..." she said with one of her big smiles " you about ready to go instead of messing around my room..." at this point Jack was going through her drawers and stuffing a second duffel bag Bobby laughed as Jack dropped what he was holding " same old bashful, embarrassed Jack..." Princess stated shaking her head "some old strong annoying Princess "Jack retorted with a laugh. Bobby didn't understand any of what they were saying but he understood that they were close, Jack picked up Princess and Bobby grabbed on of her duffel bags and Angel the other, Bobby looked to Angel for some sort of idea of what to do now? Jack was ready at the door when Princess repeated what she had said to bobby earlier "Jackie in the garage Brian's car I can't leave it I won't please..." Jack cut her off with a wave of his hand " I know " he said " I hadn't planned on leaving it here ... before he left Brian gave me a second set of keys saying that if you were to ever leave home that..." she interrupted saying "not home " " what ?" "this isn't my home Mercer" Jack smiled at her "oh and where is your home, Dylan?" Dylan smiled at him "anywhere you and or my brother are duh...!" Jack smiled come on the lets go get your car."


End file.
